Alice's Return
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Alice falls back through the Looking Glass and Hatter must go save her from Duchess's claws, Jack's heart and a rising threat in Wonderland. Can't this couple have some time to just be? Lots of fluff, angst and smiles.
1. Chapter 1

Sleep had not come easy to Alice tonight. She and Hatter- or David, had gotten into another fight. It was different than the others though. They were both very passionate people and had been known to have a spat every now and then. This fight had landed Hat- David on the couch of her and her mother's apartment. It all started with that; her mother and that stupid name.

Oh how Alice hated that name. It was much too plain and ordinary for him. Of all the names to pick from he chose that. Sure, it was a good name, but it just wasn't Hatter. Her Hatter. It was hard enough keeping their adventure in Wonderland a secret, she didn't like lying about him too. She had told quite enough lies to last her a life time.

The troubling look her mother had given her when she explained where Jack had went (home to England to take over his parents business), and why she kissed David like they were long lost lovers had been enough. No wonder she couldn't sleep between fighting with Hatter and all the lying, on top of the nightmares she'd been having. Her brain was about to explode.

She flipped over to her right side and half opened her eyes. From this angle she could see a sliver into the living room. Hatter's socked feet were propped up on the end of the couch and she smiled. He was still there. She wasn't sure why, but there was always this part of her that feared he would just get up from the dinner table and walk back through the Looking Glass for good.

It wouldn't be that hard for him to find considering they had moved it into the apartment and out of the alley for safe keeping. It would do no good to leave it where just anyone could fall through it. Not that Wonderland was that dangerous of a world now that Jack had taken his place at the thrown. There were still tea junkies running around and Jack's mother was somewhere. Her son didn't have the Heart to be-head her.

After Alice was back home and settled into her new life with Hatter, he had sent word that he was going to marry Duchess. He still loved her, he understood her decision to stay in New York and be with Hatter. He had banished his mother to the Outlands; whatever that meant. Hatter explained later that it was the most dangerous area of Wonderland. Jack said that she was welcome to come back whenever she wanted to.

She had to admit, it was nice to get word from Jack, but having a Suit burst in from the closet and hand her the letter during dinner was the part that bothered her. She sent back a reply asking him to be more careful. After all, her mother wasn't known for keeping secrets. Thankfully she had been out that night. That was two days ago and when the fighting had really started getting out of hand.

Hatter had always felt threatened by Jack and the letter definitely did not help him feel any safer. He was just as worried about her leaving as she was about him. After all she would get a kingdom with Jack. What could Hatter give her? The normal life she wanted and the man she loved. The fight had ended before she was able to say that though, and so he ended up on the couch, probably just as awake as her.

She closed her eyes and remembered the fight they'd had on the beach in Wonderland after crashing into the water from the flying Flamingo's. The fire and passion in his eyes hadn't been there tonight. He was losing the very essence of Hatter just being here with her. He was turning into David after all. Sighing, she opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw.

Dinah was sitting in front f her, that same smile on her face she remembered from the forest. That had just been a dream though, and maybe that's all this was. Carefully she tossed the blanket off her and slid into a seated position. "Dinah, what are you doing here?"

"Meow." Was her only answer and she turned, egging Alice to follow her.

"Oh alright." She sighed and rested her bare feet on the cold hardwood, grabbing her shoes from the end of the bed where she had kicked them. Fortunately she was still dressed, to upset after the fight to change. As she crossed into the living room she saw that Hatter was not on the couch anymore. Seemed odd since he was there a few minutes ago, but stranger things had happened.

And would happen.

Hatter lay on the couch staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. For a man that slept alone his whole life it shocked him at how easily he had gotten used to having Alice next to him. It was impossible to sleep without her now. Even when she was only a few feet away, but perhaps that was the part that was driving him crazy the most.

He knew that she was still mad at him, but he couldn't take it anymore. Just as he talked himself into taking the chance of facing her rath, over the chance of being allowed back into their bed, she came into the living room. He sat up, but she wasn't looking at him; in fact she wasn't looking at anything.

He had seen her sleep walk only once before but she had smacked into a wall and woken herself up. This time however, he could tell that wasn't going to happen. It was like she was following something. As she got closer to the closet her got more and more worried. After all, it wasn't like there were only coats in there.

"Alice!" he called, trying to get her attention, but she didn't even blink. "Alice!" her hand was already on the door knob.

By the time he got up and untangled from the blankets she already opened it. He could see the glint of light from the mirrors surface, but by the time he untangled himself from the blankets and got across the room, it was too late. Even as he grabbed her arm the whirlpool of a tunnel grabbed her and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden jolt of falling through air and horrendous thud of landing on the cold marble was more than enough to wake Alice up from her sleep. At first she thought, or rather hoped and prayed that she was still dreaming, but she could tell from the soreness that I wasn't.

Suddenly two sets of arms, one on either side of her, hoisted her up and pulled her to her feet. Dinah was nowhere in sight and she cursed herself for falling for the old trick again. She looked to her right, then her left. The arms that picked her up belonged to two men. Two Suits to be exact. She immediately tensed up; ready for a fight.

"Relax Alice." She heard, recognizing the voice and looked behind her.

Duchess was sitting at the base of the Looking Glass, looking as regal as ever. She was seating in a deep purple antique desk chair encrusted with jewels. She was filing her nails and only stopped to look up when Alice shook off the arms of the Suits.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know what you mean." She answered, acting innocent.

"This!" Alice gestured around the room. The last time she had been here a man in a white coat had pushed her though the Looking Glass. "Why did you bring me back here?"

"You came here all on your own. Just as I expected." Finally Duchess stood and walked up to Alice. Her dress was similar to the one she wore the first time they met, but it was red and satin this time. She also had the Stone of Wonderland on her ring finger.

"I see you are Queen now." Alice said, acid in her voice. "Forgive me if I don't curtsy."

"How have you and Hatter been doing in Oysterworld?" she asked, ignoring Alice's attempt at starting a fight.

"Great, fantastic." She answered quickly, but her voice wavered as she remembered the fight.

"Well, good. Excellent. Then you won't mind me asking you to stay away from my King."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the letters Alice. I know you two have been talking through the Looking Glass."

"It was one time." Alice defended. She wasn't sure what had happened to Duchess.

As far as she knew the woman was very loving and sweet, at least to Jack. It truly was incredible what jealousy could do to a person. Alice looked at the two Suits, still standing within arms reach of her. Jealousy and power, apparently were deadly combinations in a blonde bombshell.

"I'm sure." She sounded disbelieving and circled around Alice like a vulture deciding how best to attack it's already dead and slaughtered prey.

"Look, I don't know what you are doing bringing me here, but I honestly have no feelings for Jack. I love Hatter."

"Lies." She scoffed and turned away. "And for the second time, Just Alice- I did not send for you. I want you as far away from Wonderland as possible."

"Well if you didn't send for me then who did?" she asked, the venom and anger back in her voice.

"I did." A deep voice spoke from the shadows, and after a few moments Jack emerged.

He looked just as beautiful as she remembered the day she left. His blonde hair was perfect; every strand in place. His suit was the same color as Duchess's dress, and she could tell that he was not happy with his wife.

"Jack, what am I doing here?"

"In a moment Alice." He waved a dismissive hand at her and she clenched her fists. Oh, how she hated it when he treated her like that.

"No, now!" she came toward him and he turned away from scolding Duchess. She jabbed a finger into his chest and he stepped back, knowing full well just how strong she was.

"I'm sorry. I knew if I asked you would never come on your own."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have." She spoke a little too loudly for him, so he took her arm and pulled her away from Duchess, the Suits and the Looking Glass. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I missed you." He finally answered, defeated. "I'm tired of pretending that I don't still love you."

"It's only been a couple of months Jack." She sighed. "Give it some time."

"Months in your world maybe, but it's been over a year for me."

"Really?" she looked at him more closely. He didn't look any older.

"Yes, don't you see? I had to see you."

"No, Jack. I have a life now. You remember in New York. The one you came and shook up."

"With Hatter?"

"Yes, I love him very much." She looked back at Duchess and the portal, wondering why he wasn't coming through to rescue her.

Surely he had realized she was gone by now. Jack seemed to know what he was thinking. "He's not coming. At least not anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, spinning back around to glare at him. "What have you done?"

"The Looking Glass is inoperative without the ring Alice. You know that. He can't get through and you can't get back."

"There's a little time it can work without it. I do remember that. And I just came through, so…there!"

She didn't care if she sounded like a child. She just wanted to go home and wrap herself up in Hatter's arms. She deeply regretted kicking him out of their bed now. She felt like crying, or screaming. But mostly she felt like hitting something. Or someone, and Jack was in reach.

"It doesn't work like that anymore. I calibrated it so it only works if the ring is actually in the case. For safety sakes."

"You…you…oh I hate you." She raised her had to slap him, but he knew her moves.

"Calm down!"

"Let me go Jack! I want to go home."

"Not until we figure this out."

"This what?"

"Us, our feelings."

"I have no feelings, Jack."

"You say that now, but after sometimes you may feel differently."

She couldn't believe that he was talking like this in front of his wife.

No wonder Duchess hated her so much. "I'll stay Jack, but you have to let Hatter back into Wonderland."

"He will only distract you from the point of all this."

"I am not going anywhere with you until you bring him here Jack."

The King sighed and motioned at Duchess. She was only too happy to oblige and Alice wondered why she hadn't turned the portal on before. The glass rippled and then suddenly Hatter tumbled through and landed with full force at Alice's feet. She rushed to him and picked him up. He struggled a little until he saw who was helping him up, then pulled her into his arms. He turned to Jack and glared.

"Just wha' the hell is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter wrapped his arm protectively around Alice and shifted her a little behind him so that she was not so close to Jack. "What is this Heart?" he asked again, this time more anger and venom in his voice.

"Alice and I have some unfinished business." Jack answered calmly. Duchess walked up to him and they locked hands. Alice shook her head, this man was freaking confusing.

"Is that true Alice?" Hatter turned and looked at her. "Is there anything that you have to say to the precious King?" his tone was sarcastic but she could see the worry in his eyes.

Gently she squeezed his forearm and shook her head. "No, I have no business here in Wonderland. Apparently Jack sent for me."

Just then, before anyone could speak further Ten entered the Looking Glass Hall and made a small bow in Jack and Duchess's direction. It was clear that he was still the second in command so to speak. As he had not be on the Queen of Heart's side he had been allowed to stay at court, along with a few other Suits. He glanced at Hatter and Alice, smiled warmly and then turned back to Jack.

"Sir, your presence has been requested by the Guard. He has some issues that need dealing with and some information on..." again his eyes darted to Alice and he edited what he was going to say. "the matter of great importance."

Jack rolled his eyes. Alice knew that Ten was editing for her and didn't like it very much. After all she had saved Wonderland. She was Alice of New Legend. Didn't that give her some kind of importance the matters at had...whatever the hell that meant. "Can't it wait? I am in the middle of something."

"It's important Sir. Otherwise I would not have bothered you. He is most insistent about you coming now."

Jack sighed and mumbled something about big mistakes and promotions that should have been better. It instantly had Hatter wondering who he had appointed to be Guard and looked down at Alice. She mouthed, "Guard of what?" and he shook his head. He would tell her later.

"Very well." Jack sighed and looked back at Alice. "I'm assuming that you will not cooperate in the matter of staying here in the hall."

She and Hatter snorted together. "Are you kidding?"

A few minutes later, after walking through the long glass bridge that connected the Looking Glass Hall Building and Science Center to the Castle of the Hearts, Alice and Hatter found themselves in a room with silver walls and dark brown carpet. It was fairly small and clearly was the office of the Guard. A bookcase slid to the side and a man in a suit came out and it took a moment for Alice to register who it was. After all, he looked quite a bit different clean shaven and out of his armour.

"Charlie!" Alice yelled and Hatter released his grip on her as she ran to him.

"Just Alice." He smiled widely and hugged her tightly to him. It was much nicer to hug without all the bulky metal. "What are you doing back in Wonderland?"

She glanced sideways at Jack and he seemed to understand. He squeezed her tightly once more and then let her return to Hatter's side. "Hello Harbinger." He smiled again and Hatter inclined his head slightly in his direction.

There would more time for reunions later. Right now they had to figure out what was going on with Wonderland now. "So what's going on Charlie?" Hatter asked and the man turned slowly and slid his hands in his pockets.

It was an odd stature for him, but it was odd to think of him being in royal office. He sighed a deep sigh and rested his hands on the back of his high backed chair. He looked directly at Jack. "I know who has been organizing the resistance against you."

"It's her isn't it." He went to run a hand through his hair and remembered at the last minute that doing that would ruin the perfect style. Instead he grabbed for Duchess's hand and she stood closer to him.

"Who?" Alice asked and looked between Charlie and Jack.

Duchess looked up at her and Alice could tell that her eyes were sad. "His mother, she's back."


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence in the room as Duchess's words sank into all of them. Hatter was the first to speak, to which Alice was thankful. She wasn't sure if she could trust her voice just yet. "Hold on one bloody minute! Are you trying to tell me that the bitch we just defeated not a few months ago has already made herself a threat!" he turned to Jack. "I thought you banished her?"

"I did, but apparently her followers are more than the few we had originally thought. You can't just cut off a drug supply to a Wonderlander and expect them to be totally fine with it! They were addicted to those Emotions Hatter! You know, you sold them after all."

Alice saw the pain in his eyes when Jack spoke those words. He had been working so hard on trying to forget who he was and what he had done. "I got over it quick enough." He said flatly and Alice wondered just what Emotions he had consumed before she came into his life.

"That was because you had Alice." Duchess spoke, trying to keep the men from fighting. "Not everyone was as lucky as you were. Not everyone found love Hatter. You had no more need for the emotions the second that Alice walked into your shop. You had the real thing."

He nodded, knowing it was the truth. By him leaving and stopping the shop the people of his world had either overdosed on the human emotions or had gone into hiding, waiting for the Red Queen of Hearts to return to power and restore their life support. Because that's what it was to them. He could remember what it had been like to be without the manufactured teas.

He had just began to cut himself off from the supply when Alice came into his life. The moment his eyes set on her that first day, he had no need to drink the red liquid as lust and energy flowed in his veins instantly. And the blue tea that he had become fond of quite quickly had no use to him because the curiosity that Alice created inside him was so much more powerful he doubted the tea would have any effect on him at all.

"So there have been cold turkey junkies running all over Wonderland breaking the most scandalous laws in order to obtain teas. They have hopes that whatever they are buying, stealing or killing for is the real thing. That is impossible of course because all the Tea that was not destroyed during the Battle has long since been destroyed or drunk." Alice looked up when Charlie spoke. Having him there was a comfort, even if he wasn't quite the Charlie that she remembered.

"The jails are full; the Hospital of Dreams is about to breach from all its occupants. Caterpillar has his hands full trying to turn everything back on its feet...but now with the uprising in the East, the junkies are getting more and more resistant."

Alice was surprised at just how much Duchess was speaking, much more than Jack. When he had been on her world it had been almost impossible for her to get a word in edge wise. She didn't even order her own food anymore while they were dating. And now it was as if the new Red Queen was speaking for him. She looked at Jack quickly and found that he was staring at her as quietly and alertly as a car stares at a bug, waiting for her to do something exciting so he could pounce.

It unnerved her and she squeezed Hatter's hand. He looked down at her and smiled. She felt the warmth of his love spread to her toes and she wondered if the Tea Emotion felt anything like that. She made a mental note to ask him about his life before her later. He spoke again and Jack seemed to realize that the question was directed at him so he pulled his attention away from Alice. "How did this happen under your watch?"

"She is my mother Hatter. What did you want me to do? Behead her?"

"The thought did cross my mind." Alice squeezed his hand again, but this time to quite him. An angry Jack was not the way to get what they wanted.

"I am not like her." He said and looked at Alice pointedly. "I care about lives. Otherwise I would have just wiped out all the junkies instead of trying to help them."

"I just don't get it. You don't have her under guard or watch or anything? You just banished her and let her run free in the Outlands?"

"I thought she would have been finished by the monsters and the elements by now to tell you the truth. It's been over a year. How long would you want me to have a patrol on her? My Suits have lives as well you know."

Alice instantly had a vision of a Suit sitting at a dinner table with a wife in a jack of clubs dress and two little boys in mini suits. She wasn't sure why she thought of it, but she knew it best not to laugh at a tense moment like this. No need to let them think that she was mad. They had cause enough and the last thing she needed was to be locked up in the Hospital of Dreams with the rest of the nuts. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Jack, we will stay here with you but only long enough to restore Wonderland to safety and get rid of your mother once and for all. I am sorry, but I need to live my life and I cannot continue to keep coming back and rescuing your world. And I don't really think you can wait another 180 years for a new Alice of Legend to come and do it for you. If that means feeding her to the Jabberwock, I'll do it."

He nodded and waved at the shadows with his left hand. Ten appeared out of nowhere and looked at his King. "Show Alice and Hatter to their room."

"Very well." Ten bowed and began ushering them out of the room, but Alice resisted for a moment and ran back to Charlie. Even his hugs were different and she wasn't sure she like what his position of office had done to him. In the whole conversation he hadn't mumbled or sung once.

"Just Alice," he whispered and held her tightly. "save us again." Before she could respond he released her and gently pushed her away, going over to Jack whispering about something else.

Her shoulders fell and defeated she walked back to Hatter. "Alice!" Jack called and she looked back over her shoulder. "We will talk about our plan of attack in the morning. I will send a Suit to wake you up for breakfast at the appropriate time."


	5. Chapter 5

When Ten closed the door behind Hatter, he heard the click of the lock and wondered why the Suit had done that. It wasn't like they were going to try and escape. Not now that they had a reason to be here. Alice was his heart, and who he wanted to be with, but Wonderland was still his home and he wanted it safe. He looked out the tiny heart shaped peep hole and could see Ten walking away. He almost half expected to see Jack standing there, waiting for Hatter to fall asleep so that he could sneak in and steal Alice away.

Thinking of her, he turned and saw the girl sitting nervously on the edge of the bed. It reminded him of how she first looked when he had first met her. She was strong-minded and knew what she wanted, but she was somewhere new and not sure what was coming next. Her mind must be going crazy, being back in this position. And again at the hands of Jack. He came and sat beside her and put his arms around her. She leaned into him and he took a deep breath, her familiar scent calming him.

"What is it love?" he asked and she shrugged. "Come on, what is it?"

"Charlie...he's so different. What happened in this last year that we missed? What has changed in your world, your home that I have taken you away from?" he could hear the tears in her voice that were threatening and the ones he knew she would hold back.

"Oh, Alice. I love our life. You know that. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my time with you."

She sniffled and he held her tighter. "I'm sorry about Jack. I didn't mean to get us trapped here."

"It's alright. Maybe this is what we needed. Plus, it will be a nice way to say goodbye...save my old home one last time."

"Ok." She nodded and kissed him. He loved when she just kissed him out of nowhere. It let him know that she cared about him and wanted him there.

She pulled back but he put his hand around the back of her neck and held her lips to his, deepening the kiss. "I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered and she looked at him, confused. "The fight."

"Oh." She shook her head dismissively. "Seems like days ago that it happened. So many things have changed in that time. Besides, it was no your fault than mine."

"Let's just agree to disagree before we get into another fight." He said diplomatically and stood to pull the covers back. "I'm hoping that you are going to let me sleep with you now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I didn't like it with you in the living room. The bed felt much too big and I couldn't sleep." Standing; she quickly undressed, watching him unbutton his shirt out of the corner of her eye.

The scars from the last time they were in Wonderland were barely visible, but she knew where they were. Knew everyone and knew that he had gotten them for her, to save her. The thought struck a cord in her heart and she climbed into bed. She should apologize, or at the very least she felt the need to, but he was embarrassed by them and she knew it was better not to bring them up.

The odd thing, the thing that shocked her, was the fact that it was kinda sexy. The one thing about Jack's body she always found disappointing was how perfect he was. No scars, birthmarks or sun marks. He looked as if he had been built in a factory. Whereas Hatter, her Hatter was original and unique and completely hers. He slid into bed next to her and wrapped her into his arms. He fell asleep soon enough, tired from everything, but she was worried about what was going to come.

He kissed her shoulder and hugged her tighter after a few moments. "Sleep my Alice. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Can't sleep," she whispered back. "too worried and too much adrenaline."

He moved back a little and started running his hand over her back, up and down and in slow circles, attempting to relax her. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying hard to give into him. Quietly, he started to sing to her and she didn't think it odd at all. In fact it was oddly comforting...

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat...how I wonder what you're at. Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little bat...how I wonder what you're at."

By the time Hatter finished the song Alice was breathing evenly and he knew that she was asleep. He sighed and brushed the one tear away from his eye. He knew that his mother's old trick would work on her...

a/n: okay, I know it's kinda a short chapter but I need a little more time to figure out what I want to do next and didn't want to make you all wait without anything. Just a little Halice fluff. Enjoy and review please. Thank you so much to those that do. (or rather just the one at the moment) :D


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: can't believe all the response and love that I have gotten for this story. Means so much that you all love it and are interested. im just a fangirl and it means a lot when you favorite and comment. Will keep chapters coming as fast as I can. More stories to come after this.

* * *

Duchess crossed her legs and uncrossed them a total of three times before Jack said anything to her. She was sitting in front of the Looking Glass again. The ring was back on her finger, where is belonged. She knew that she had won Jack over Alice only because the foolish girl had rejected him. The way he looked at her lately, including now; disappointed and upset made a terrible sick feeling in her stomach and she desperately craved the pure white tea of Innocence so she could ignore it.

"I am sorry Jack." She said and he looked down at the floor, fastening his hands behind his back. He began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I am sorry also, I just wished that you would understand Duchess, I am doing all of this with Alice for you." She looked at him sharply and stood.

"By all means, explain. Explain how running off to the Oysterworld was for me. How falling in love with some mediocre human and cheating on me, proposing to her and trying to rid yourself of me…how was that for my benefit!"

He sighed and came to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his. She could sense that he was going to attempt to manipulate her, and even as she prepared her to resist, she knew that she would cave. She loved him, she had for years and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for him. Not even after everything that had happened. "Duchess, try and understand. My trip through the Looking Glass was to save our world. Make a better, safe home for you and our children. We have been betrothed since before we were born and over those years I have grown very fond of you. I wanted you to be safe."

"If you are so fond of me, why did you fall for Alice so hard and so quickly?" she pulled away from him, feeling the tears in her eyes well, but pushed them back. Alice hardly cried and she didn't want to be weak around him. Later she would cry when she was alone.

"We have been together our whole lives. In that time I never looked at another woman, touched another woman or thought about betraying you. I was in a different world, acting like a different person. I never thought that it would get as serious as it did, and my duty to our world took over my…affection for you. I thought that if I seduced Alice she would come to our world and save us all. I got caught up in it all."

Duchess knew what he was feeding her. Not even the Jabberwock could produce such a huge mountain of crap. Shaking her head she looked back up at him. She hated being bare foot around him, made him so tall and authoritative. When she was in heels she was his height and that was the way she liked it. "And now, what is your reasoning for bringing her back through the Glass?"

"Partly my mother, and because of you."

"Me?" she looked shocked.

"I know that I am a terrible husband, that we don't have the marriage you always wanted. Dreamed of. I am working on that, and in order to do so I have to purge myself of all that is in the way of loving you completely with my whole heart."

"So you have brought her here to…get her out of your system…what exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"I admit, it will be a little harder than I initially planned, with Hatter here and all. I did wonder if he was going to follow her. But I will find some way to work around it."

"By doing what? Give them separate sleeping quarters? Try and get him out of her system." Her voice was rising and she could tell that he knew she was starting to see through his crap.

"Duchess." He spoke softly and held onto her shoulders; his hands tighter and rougher than his words. "Please don't be like that."

"How am I supposed to be Jack? Submissive and cooperative about you wanting to bed another woman in our own home? I don't care if you are King of Wonderland. You are my husband first and foremost. I will not allow this to happen. Alice and Hatter are going back through the Looking Glass first thing in the morning."

Jack watched as she spun on her heel, rough enough to dislodge his grasp on her and walk away. Just as she got to the door she stopped and looked back at him. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes." He followed after a moment and wondered just what she was thinking. If there was something he could say for his wife, besides her stunning beauty and her relentless ability to hold a grudge, she knew what she wanted and how to get it.

Finding out what that was however, was a artform he was still trying to master. Why women had to be so confusing he never would understand.

* * *

a/n: I loved Duchess in the series and she never got enough screen time for my taste. I want her to be a big part in the series. After all, what Queen in her right mind would allow her throne to be threatened. And what woman would just sit back and watch her marriage crumble without a fight? Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
